


Sweet Nothing

by ezazahaz



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sweet Drabblethon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you miss it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for alcetis' prompt (Mal/Simon - "Do you miss it?") for demonqueen666's Sweet Drabblethon on LJ in 2009. Just now getting around to posting it on AO3.

Warm and cozy and sated, his face resting comfortably on Mal's firm chest, Simon wasn't sure why the thought came to mind just now, but he found himself saying aloud, "If I'd stayed on Osiris, today would have been my fifth anniversary at the hospital."

He felt the change in his captain's breathing, but the man didn't say anything for a while. Simon had just decided he wouldn't get a reply when Mal finally asked, "Do you miss it?"

Now it was the doctor's turn to take his time answering. "Sometimes," he decided to answer honestly. "I could never have done anything differently, not once I knew River was in trouble--but yes, sometimes I wish I were still there. Even with..." _this_ "...With everything I've gained here."

Mal was silent for even longer, but a soft caress down Simon's bare side was almost reply enough.

And that small gesture made Simon unreasonably brave, brave enough to use the one tidbit of information he had about his captain's past to try to glean more. "What about you? The farm where you grew up? Do you miss it?"

The body under him tensed, then shifted, leaving Simon alone in the warm spot of a suddenly cold bed as Captain Reynolds silently returned to his own room.


End file.
